


Whiskey and Kittens

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barbershop Quartet, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Frottage, Group Sex, Inspired By Tumblr, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Steve/Bucky/Nat/Sam - Freeform, not a gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: When you're snowed in on a quiet vacation, there's always hot chocolate and group sex.





	Whiskey and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this story for almost four years, since I first saw The Winter Soldier. Inspiration struck today in the form of [this Russian cat meme.](https://markv5.tumblr.com/post/165489071046/%D0%B2-%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%8E-%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%83-%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8-%D0%B8-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2-%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B6%D0%BD%D1%8B-%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C) Happy new year to meee!
> 
> Thanks to Dizzy-Redhead for beta!

"V takoy pogodu viski i kotikov, dolzhny razdavat' besplatno."

Bucky, buried in the big leather recliner with his feet up and a book in his lap, laughed under his breath. Sam turned from the window, eyebrow cocked.

"You wanna share that with the class?"

Natasha came up beside him with two mugs of hot chocolate, offering him one. "Old Russian proverb: In this weather, whiskey and kitties should be handed out for free."

Bucky snorted, pushing down the foot rest of the recliner as Steve arrived with hot chocolate. "Old Russian proverb, my brainwashed ass. That was a meme on Tumblr, I saw you reblogged it."

Natasha dimpled. Steve sat down on the couch, blowing on his steaming chocolate. "No whiskey in the house, but we did add a little brandy." He sipped, licked brown foam off his upper lip. "You can add more if you want it."

"Now, here's an old Russian proverb for ya." Bucky got out of the recliner and joined Steve on the couch, slouching companionably against him. "If you drink, you die. If you don't drink, you die. So--"

"--you might as well drink!" Bucky and Nat chorused together. She gestured to the forbidding vista of snow, snow, and more snow outside the bay window of their rented cabin. "Where I come from, that's a balmy spring day in Moskva, am I right, James?"

He nodded. Sam returned from the kitchen with the bottle of brandy. "Where I come from, that's the only thing whiter than the Republican party." He made for the recliner, but Natasha jerked her head and pointed at the sofa. "Oh, that's what we're doing, is it? Move over, Barnes, get your cyborg parts outta my way."

Bucky made a show of stretching his left arm along the back of the couch, curling his right arm around Steve's shoulders. Sighing dramatically, Sam sat down next to him. There was room for the four of them to sit side by side on the sofa, but Nat preferred this: her three men side by side, herself draped over them like Cleopatra on her barge. 

For a little while the only sounds were the quiet local jazz station Steve had found on the radio and small slurping noises over four mugs of brandy-laced hot chocolate. Then Bucky turned to say something to Steve with the last of the chocolate gracing his lips, and Steve leaned in to lick it away.

Bucky groaned, loud in the quiet cabin, and went directly for a wet, thirsty kiss. Sam rolled his eyes while, as usual, Natasha watched them unashamedly, biting her lip once she had finished her chocolate. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist. "Here, let me do that for you, baby." He drew her lower lip between his teeth, nipping and then licking; Natasha slipped onto his lap and cupped his face with hands warm from holding the mug she had put down.

A deep, guttural groan distracted Nat and Sam, after she'd started to bite his lip and his ear and his neck, and his hands had slipped over her breasts and snuck under her sweater. Steve's head was thrown back, his exposed throat like a pillar of ivory in the Bible, while Bucky knelt between his thighs and sucked his cock in a very un-biblical sort of way. 

"Jesus Christ," Sam burst out, "where did you learn to deep-throat like that?"

Bucky drew back with a last little flick of his tongue at the underside of Steve's cockhead. Steve whimpered. "Believe it or not, the serum didn't affect his dick much. Well, not the size of it." He wrapped a hand around Steve and stroked. "Affected his libido though. And his stamina."

Steve scrabbled for Bucky's head. "Less reminiscing, more tongue action? Please?" Steve was flushed red as an apple.

Bucky grinned at Sam and Nat. "Minimal refractory time." He dove in with hands and mouth and made Steve come in about nothing flat. Sam was still getting used to the fact that Steve barely deflated after the first orgasm, and that Captain America tended to whine like a puppy when he was getting sucked off.

Nobody told him joining the Avengers would lead to moments like this.

Sam did a little whining of his own, though, when Nat took advantage of his distraction to slip a hand into his sweatpants and past his briefs to get out his cock, and his balls, too. She then demonstrated that Barnes was not the only person in the room who knew how to deep-throat. Sam tried to keep watching her, loving the way her mouth--soft, glistening, pinked with only a little protective lip gloss-- shaped itself around the swell of his cock, but pretty soon he was the one whimpering with his head thrown back, while Barnes and Steve had their hands on each other's dicks. 

Hearing Barnes and Steve groaning made Sam dig his nails into his palms and call, "Stop, stop! I'm not a woman or a superman, remember? I only get to come once, here."

Natasha managed to smile while simultaneously letting his cock pop out of her mouth with a luscious lewd noise. "I think it's my turn, boys."

In a minute, Nat had everybody rearranged to her liking. She was spread out on the couch, one foot propped up and the other dangling, making room for Barnes, who had an oral fixation like nobody's business, to go down on her. Sam loved eating her out, too, but he was so wound up already, he'd probably come just from doing that. 

Instead he got to watch his girl enjoy Barnes's pretty, pretty mouth while Steve peeled off Sam's shirt and started kissing anywhere he could reach, at the same time keeping things simmering with a hand on Sam's dick. Steve's hand was big and hot and his mouth was sensuous, affectionate against Sam's skin, neck and throat, shoulders and back. Sam captured that mouth with his own and shared a deep, lingering kiss that broke only when Nat made her sweet, throaty real-orgasm noise. 

Barnes got up, his loose mouth glistening with Nat's juices. "Who's on deck?" he said, a little breathless. Nat beckoned to Sam.

"Mr. Wilson bats first," she says, with a smile for the baseball metaphor, and pulls her legs back in the filthiest possible way.

"Jesus," Sam muttered, kneeling on the couch between her thighs. He paused to watch Barnes go right to Steve, who got two fistfuls of his boy's hair and started kissing and licking Nat's pussy off of him. Then he let his girl pull him down and in and settled in for a good old-fashioned missionary fuck. 

Nat liked to get fucked. The first time this... thing had happened, with all four of them, Nat had held up a cautionary finger. "This is not a gangbang," she'd said crisply. Black Widow voice, all business. "Whatever you do for me is about me, not you. What you guys do for each other is your business. This is me, having more than one lover fuck me, okay? Okay." 

Sam vaguely remembered that he had fucked her first then, too, while Barnes did Steve, but then Steve had fucked Natasha for a really impressively, okay, intimidatingly long time, and then Barnes had eaten her out. Which should have been gross but turned out to be almost hot enough to get Sam going again.

At the moment, his job was to hold off coming as long as possible, as much for his own enjoyment as for hers. Her pussy was hot and slick and perfect, just like her mouth, holding him and stroking him and squeezing him as he moved steadily in and out. Keep it steady, that was the thing. Not too fast, not too slow. Deep was good, but not too hard. Steve was on his knees, sucking on Barnes's cock with his hands bracing Barnes's trembling thighs, and Barnes was maybe watching Sam fuck Nat or maybe just staring into space in their general direction, his face softened and blurred with pleasure. 

He held out long enough for Natasha to get off twice, with some help from her fingers. When he couldn't hold it off any longer, the pleasure boiling up in his belly and his spine and his balls, he pulled out and spurted over Nat's breasts--he loved her breasts--rubbing himself between and around them as he slackened, finally sinking back on his heels. 

"Steve's turn," Nat said immediately, with the urgent note that said she was close to another orgasm, dammit, a little help here? Steve obediently got to his feet, kissed Bucky soundly, turned to the couch, kissed Sam soundly, and helped him step out of the way. 

"Sit down, Rogers." Natasha swung a leg over and took Steve right in, riding him fast and hard to that postponed orgasm. Steve took over when she slumped against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and bouncing her gently. Sam sat down heavily on Steve's left and watched them fuck, Steve getting his girl all worked up again, Barnes coming up behind her to play with her tits, still sticky with Sam's jizz. Once Steve really got going, jaw tense and hips snapping, Nat urged Barnes around to Steve's right, where she could suck his cock while Steve fucked her.

Barnes came, filling Nat's mouth; she swallowed, wiped, and kissed Steve, messy and fierce. Barnes sat down, jarring the whole couch with his weight; Steve slacked off, shaking his head as Natasha dismounted and curled up on and around Sam. "I'm a spy, not a porn star." She nudged Sam's curious fingers away from her crotch. "That's enough for me for now." 

Barnes leaned in to kiss Steve and take hold of his dick. "Whatcha need, Stevie?"

"To come,' Steve gasped, past using his words any better than that. Sam got up, hefting Nat with him.

"Gentlemen, the couch is yours." He moved to the recliner as Barnes toppled Steve onto the couch and spread out on top of him. He efficiently twined his fingers with Steve's, captured his mouth, and ground against him, kissing and grunting between murmured endearments, until Steve came again, and Barnes did, too. Sam cuddled Nat and kissed her and maybe dozed just a little in spite of the action.

"Christ, it's snowing again." Sam jerked awake at the sound of Barnes' voice. Barnes had peeled himself off of Rogers, who was still lying on the couch like he had no plans to move any time soon, and was looking out the window, his sweatpants dangling from his hand. "Why did we rent this place again?"

"Because my brother-in-law owns it, and the rent is gonna help put my niblings through college," Sam said. Natasha slithered off his lap, stark naked, and stretched.

"Well, we may not have kittens or whiskey, but at least I've got my good soldier, my tin man, and moy sokol." She dropped a kiss on Sam's forehead and headed for the bathroom. "Dibs on the bathtub, boys."

Barnes was giggling as Steve sat up, scrubbing at his hair. "Well, I'm obviously the tin man, which makes Steve the good soldier. Does she call you that a lot--'moy sokol'?"

Sam squinted. "Yeah, I guess she does. What does it mean?" He braced himself for--something really Russian and really embarrassing.

"'My falcon'," Steve said. He smiled at Sam with unexpected sweetness. "She calls you her falcon." He pulled on his sweatpants and began gathering up the discarded mugs.

"Her falcon," Sam said, unable to suppress a grin. "I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [rembrandtswife on Tumblr](http://rembrandtswife.tumblr.com), and I like birds, beautiful people, and unconventional religions.


End file.
